Ouran High School Host Club Character Care Manuals
by JapaneseClute
Summary: Congratulatons on purchasing your brand new Ouran High School Host Club character!Read this manual to learn how to care and treat for your new character! Includes:FAQs, Feeding times, Sleeping Times, ect! Idea from Mikageshi! Enjoy your character!
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or the idea. Idea credit goes to Mikageshi a Yu Yu Hakusho fan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi Fujioka Care Manual<strong>

Congratulations, we would like to thank you for purchasing a brand new Haruhi Fujioka! Enjoy!

**What you purchased**

You have just purchased a Haruhi Fujioka(High School Edition) Haruhi is a polite young lady who passes for a guy. Haruhi is a 'comoner' to all her schoolmates. Haruhi is a scholarship student at Ouran, who can be quite the clutz. Your  
>Haruhi should include:<p>

1 Ouran uniform

1 set of glasses

1 set of contacts

1 cute girly outfit

1 Raggetty commoner sweatshirt

1 Packet of instant coffee

**Warnings**

All Haruhi Fujioka's are semi-quiet, polite, and may sometimes act like a know it all. If you would rather have a louder character I recomend purchasing a Tamaki Suoh. If Haruhi's personality is too bland for you I recomend the Mitskuni Hanninozuka or the Hitachiin Twins (sold seperatly for the satisfaction of Kyouya)

Your brand new Haruhi will search quietly for a place to study. (We are not responsible for any vases that get broken in the process) Your Haruhi will hate rich people at first so if you are a rich person the Haruhi Fujioka is not for you. Your Haruhi will often study, read, daydream about fancy tuna, and visit the supermarket. We here at AnimeMart are not responsible if your Haruhi slaps you for being an 'idiot'. Your Haruhi will also catch onto your life story fast and get to know you like no one else has.

**Instructions**

Once taken out of the box your Hauhi Fujioka will sit up and observe her surroundings. You must tell her where she is and make sure she knows that you OWN her. From there she should begin shopping, cooking, and cleaning for you. Haruhi may act like she doesn't like you at first, but in time she will grow accustomed to you and enjoy your company. If your Haruhi is a loud mouth and does not seem very smart your Haruhi is malfunctiong and should be shipped back to AnimeMart asap. All Haruhi Fujioka's are used to living with guys, because she grew up with only a father and spends her time with the Host Club.

**Feeding**

Your Haruhi should have 3 meals a day. You do not specifically have to feed your Haruhi. Your Haruhi knows how to cook and can feed herself. Your Haruhi may even prepare food for you. Your Haruhi has no problem taking left overs in a box for lunch. (She is not programed to prepare food for Tamaki Suoh or the rest of the host club.)

**Sleeping**

Your Haruhi is independant and will go to sleep on her own. She generally gets at least 6 hours of sleep. Your Haruhi is not a cuddler and most likely will not want to sleep in bed with you. Your Haruhi should sleep the whole night through with no problems at all. If there appears to be a problem with your Haruhi's sleeping habits please contact us at 1-800-AnimeMart'sFake#. Your Haruhi will count on you to get her an alarm clock. Once you get her an alarm clock she will program it and get up on her own. Your Haruhi will even check to make sure your up and don't oversleep for school.  
>(We recomend you buy Haruhi pajama set #2, it's Tamaki's favorite set.)<p>

**FAQs**

**Q:**My Haruhi comes home from school really late, what is she doing?

**A: **Never fear your Haruhi is just staying after school to host and reduce her debt. She may also stop at the supermarket on the way home,but she always returns. Maybe she'll bring you some freebies!

**Q:**My Haruhi is really bland is there anyway to spice up her personality?

**A: **Nope sorry! We do however guarentee that your Haruhi will make a Tamaki Suoh act up. The Tamaki Suoh will greatly irritate your Haruhi, and she will say something that makes him cower in the , your Haruhi has her fun moments especially if you purchase a Hikaru Hitachiin and send them on a date. Or occasionally if she gets the host club all worked up.

**Q:** My Haruhi made my friends Tamaki cry, what do we do?

**A: **The Tamaki Suoh does cry a lot, so don't worry. There is a 100% guarntee that your friends Tamaki Suoh will get up and be peppy again soon. The Tamaki Suoh gets offened very easily, so this is only normal in the Haruhi Tamaki relationship.

**Q:** What happens if my friends Tamaki fails to get up?

**A:** If your friends Tamaki doesn't get up in the next 24 hours you have purchased a defect. I suggest that your friend sends her Tamaki back for a new one. Or you could purchase a completely new character.

**Q:**My Haruhi is acting like she doesn't need me at all. Is she broken?

**A: **Don't worry your Haruhi is just fine. She just has a weird tendency of showing she cares that way. She likes to be independant but in reality she needs you and would miss you is you were gone. This can also be expressed by if your or a friends Tamaki Suoh tries to leave with an Eclair Tonnerre.

**Q:** My Haruhi made my Hikaru and Kaoru start to fight. How do I stop this?

**A:** No need to stop it! The twins will realize they need eachother and continue to fake fight. It is only natural that Haruhi Fujioka will upset some of the other Host Club members.

**Q:** My Haurhi came home really upset last night, then left even more upset. What's the problem?

**A:** Your Haruhi is most likely upset by the fact that Tamaki Suoh announced his engagement to Eclair Tonnerre, and that he's leaving to France thus cancelling the Host Club for a long while. Don't Worry your Haruhi will be just fine, after of course she goes and brings back Tamaki Suoh. Also don't freak when she comes home all wet.

**Q:**My Haruhi has been out sick for a while and is really upset. What's wrong with her?

**A:** She's upset because she misses her friends. If she's been out sick for a while we suggest exchanging her for a new one. If she's sad after she returns to school it is still suggested that you exchange her for a new one.

**Also Avaliable:**

Mitskuni Hanninozuka

Takashi Morinozuka

Tamaki Suoh

Kyouya Ootori

Hikaru Hitachiin

Kaoru Hitachiin

Eclair Tonnerre

Ranka Fujioka

Fuyumi Ootori

Yasuchika Hanninozuka

Benio Amakusa

Chizuru Maihara

Hinako Tsuwabuki

**Haruhi Fujioka isn't compatiable with:**

Benia Amakusa

Chizuru Maihara

Hinako Tsuwabuki

Eclair Tonnerre

**Warranty:**

Your Haruhi Fujioka has a one year warranty on her. If the warranty is extended for to log we may recieve tho many back due to the lack of personality.

* * *

><p>Review to tell me whose mannual I shpuld do next!<p> 


	2. Tamaki's Guide

**Sorry it took long to update I lost everything on my laptop so this chapter is short**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki Suoh Character Care Manual<strong>

Congratumalations as your brand new Tamaki Suoh says for purchasing him. We here at AnimeMart would like to thank you as well. Enjoy your Tamaki Suoh and good luck(You'll need it.)

**What you purchased**

As you know you have just purchased a Tamaki Suoh.(At least I hope you know what you purchased) You have purchased a High School Edition Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki is a jumpy and emotional young man. He is a loud mouth of love, and he is now yours! He is a 2nd year in high school, and attends Ouran Academy. (Bet you didn't see that one coming.) Your Tamaki Suoh should include:

1 Ouran Uniform

1 Red Rose

1 Cosplay Outfit

1 Set of Pj's

1 Dress (To attempt to get a Haruhi Fujioka into)

1 Casual Outfit

1 Pack of Mushroom seeds (For the convience of any corners.)

**Warning:**

The Tamaki Suoh is highly protective of his 'family'.(a.k.a. the Host Club) The Tamaki Suoh is also quite emotional, one insult and you could have him sulking in a corner, growing mushrooms. (We here at AnimeMart are not responsible if you consume the mushrooms and get sick, or sad and gloomy.) The Tamaki Suoh is a cuddler and may hang onto you. If you are a spacious person then the Tamaki Suoh is not for you we recomend the Haruhi Fujioka, the Kyouya Ootori (It took a lot of convincing and bribes, but we finally got the rights to sell Kyouyas. Yay!) or maybe the Takashi Morinozuki.

Tamaki Suoh has quite a big heart. That's probally his best quality. Look under all the childish stuff,and there's a nice warm heart. Chances are if your a girl the Tamaki Suoh may fall in love with you or maybe just entertain you Host style. If your a guy... we aren't to sure what happens with guys other than the Host Club guys, so if your a brave a guy purchase the Tamaki Suoh and give us feedback on how he acts. The Tamaki Suoh will most likely drag memebers of the Host Club into your house. Also your Tamaki Suoh may disappear during thunderstorms to comfort the nearest Haruhi.(Not mentioned in the Haruhi Fujioka Manual. Sorry! SURPRISE Haruhi has a fear of thunder storms.)

**Instructions**

The MINUTE you open the box I advise stepping back, because your Tamaki Suoh will immediatly jump out looking for his 'family'.You must speak to him and make sure he knows that your in chaarge of him and that you will take care of him. Once he knows that he will try to grow close to you. It's your choice to let him in or not. If you are not going to let him in all he will do is sulk in your corner, and that would lead me to suggesting you send the Tamaki Suoh back and order a Takashi Morinozuka, or a Kyouya Ootori. Also we suggest telling him where the nearest Haruhi Fujioka lives.

**Feeding**

Your Tamaki Suoh needs 3 meals a day. He can not feed himself. We do not recomend trusting Tamaki Suoh alone in a kitchen. In the event that you do trust you Tamaki Suoh alone in the kitchen we here at AnimeMart are not responsible for the following: Green food, horrid oders from food, all the food in your house gone, if Tamaki Suoh sets your house on fire, if the food has a green glow(If this happens please contact the FBI) , if your neighbors house catches on fire, if there is a sudden abundance of dogs searching for food, and if you die! We suggest avoiding all that trouble and just cooking for him. If you do not cook for him he will steal food from the other hosts.

**Sleeping**

Your Tamaki Suoh needs 6-8 hours of sleep. He will count on you to tuck him into bed with his Kuma-chan. Please do not misplace Kuma-chan. The Tamaki Suoh will also count on you to wake him up, unless he is having nightmares about the Haruhi Fujioka. Also just a warning the Tamaki Suoh is a cuddler and may crawl into bed and sleep with you at night. If you do not want someone to cuddle with you at night then the Tamaki Suoh is not for you, we would recomend the Takashi Morinozuka, the Hikaru Hitachiin, the Kaoru Hitachiin, or even the Kyouya Ootorii.

**FAQs**

**Q:** My friends Tamaki Suoh is calling my friends Haruhi Fujioka his precious daughter. I always thought that the Haruhi Fujioka wasn't related to the Tamaki Suoh. Are they really related?

**A: **No The Haruhi Fujioka and the Tamaki Suoh are not related in the least. The Tamaki Suoh always thinks of the Host Club as his family He's the dad, Kyouya is the mom, the twins are the sons, and Haruhi is the daughter. So no the two aren't related.

**Q: **My Tamaki Suoh is sulking in the corner alot more then usual. Whats going on?

**A:** Never fear your Tamaki Suoh os just fine! He tends to sulk especially when insulted by Haruhi, or his leadership abilities are doubted. Tamaki Suoh gets upset over the little tthings, so bif you use mean insensitive words the Tamaki Suoh or the Mitskuni Hanninozuka is not for you.

**Q: **My Tamaki Suoh is suddenly growing mushrooms, is this a defect?

**A: **No no this is not a defect. The Tamaki Suoh will sprout mushrooms when insults by Ranka Fujioka. We do not suggest eating the mushrooms they may make you be sorrowful.

**Q: **My Tamaki Suoh is continuously daydreaming. What is it about?

**A:** The Tamaki Suoh often daydreams of the Haruhi Fujioka. He dreams that she is defenseless and even in love with him. When in reality they are both in love with eachother. They are just to stubborn to except this.

**Also Avaliable:**

Mitskuni Hanninozuka

Takashi Morinozuka

Haruhi Fujioka

Hikaru Hitachiin

Kaoru Hitachiin

Eclair Tonnerre

Ranka Fujioka

Fuyumi Ootori

Yasuchika Hanninozuka

Benio Amakusa

Chizuru Maihara

Hinako Tsuwabuki

**The Tamaki Suoh is not compatiable with:**

Benio Amakusa

Chizuru Maihara

Hinako Tsuwabuki

Ranka Fujioka

**Warranty:**

Your Tamaki Suoh has a one month warranty. If the warranty is extended any longer we will recieve to many Tamaki Suoh's back. You may eventually get sick of the Tamaki's attitude. Good luck with him.

* * *

><p>Review for Kyouya and leave an FAQ for Kyouya's manual in the review and I'll answer it!<p> 


End file.
